Castiel's Kiss
by Roisin Dubh
Summary: A short, single-chapter story that imagines what Castiel's "first kiss" might be like.


**Castiel's Kiss**

Not a lot scared – truly scared – Sam and Dean Winchester. They'd seen too much. So when Laura had called and sounded so desperate, the boys were worried. But then she asked them to bring Castiel if they could; when she asked that, they both got scared. Bone-deep scared. Laura was a seasoned hunter in her own right; for her to call looking for help, let alone angelic help, meant the situation was worse than bad. Turns out, "worse than bad" was a colossal understatement.

The hunt had been long and grueling: a nest of demons that had captured a lower order angel. Tortured and in agony, the angel had revealed details of a heavenly spell that would give them access to the angels, a way to hear what they said and resist their powers. With this information, the demons might not need Lucifer to devastate Heaven and Earth. Sam, Dean, Laura and Castiel had come up with a plan. It was long on guts, and short on practicality in many ways, but seat-of-the-pants planning was a staple for the Winchester boys, and Laura didn't have a better idea. Castiel was the ace up their sleeve. And they'd needed him. The confrontation was abrupt and violent, and it had ended bloody with eviscerated demons and a suicidal angel, who drove Castiel's sword into his own chest. They may have won, but they didn't walk away unscathed.

Exhausted and bloody, they'd all limped back to the little motel where Sam and Dean were staying. They'd taken turns stitching each other up. Since his connection to the heavenly realm was diminished, Castiel had used all of his energy to defeat the demons. He was barely able to stand himself, let alone heal any of the other three. It took about two hours to get everyone bandaged and settled. And Laura knew it was time to go so the Winchesters could get some well-earned rest.

Laura moved slowly when she got up from the edge of the bed where she'd been sitting. The blows she'd taken to her ribs were starting to hurt. Tomorrow was going to suck. Clearly she needed to become quite chummy with a bottle of Advil or whatever other pain killer she could come up with.

"Guys, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." She shook her head. Without their help, she never would have been able to walk out of that situation alive.

Dean pressed the bag of ice against his bruised eye and cheek. "Can't wait for the next time. Maybe you could make it a little more challenging."

Sam chuckled and then winced. Along with several cuts that needed stitches, his lip was split and the smile that came with the laugh reminded him that smiling wasn't a good idea. Nearby, Castiel stood quietly. In true angel fashion, his damage seemed to have disappeared, but he was clearly exhausted. It seemed funny to Laura, that an angel would need rest, but things had changed for Cas. He lived more in the human world now in many ways; his access to his full angelic powers diminished with is fall.

Castiel watched Laura talk with the boys and thought about how she'd help bandage them up, take care of the injuries they'd sustained. She'd even tried to clean him up, taking a wet towel and dabbing away a trickle of blood that had dried at the corner of his mouth even though the cut itself had already healed. He'd been mildly surprised at how… pleasant… it had felt under her ministrations. He flinched ever so slightly as Laura straightened his trench coat; he'd been a bit lost in thought and hadn't really seen her come over. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"And thank you, Castiel."

To the angel's immense surprise, Laura kissed him. On the lips.

Her lips gently moved against his, but Cas barely responded. Laura wasn't surprised, after all he was an angel and he didn't experience emotions and feelings quite the same way that human beings did. So, she wasn't offended. Disappointed maybe, but not offended. When she stepped back, she realized that Cas' eyes were shut, but he had the oddest expression on his face. She smiled.

Castiel was confounded. He was so focused on the sensation of the kiss, the tingle that came from her lips pressed against his, that he really didn't realize she'd moved away. His heart was pounding and he felt lightheaded; this was all new. The Winchester boys confused him on a daily basis, but this was different. Very different. No human had made him feel like this. He wasn't even certain what to call it.

Sam and Dean simply stared, their mouths hanging open. As far as they knew, Castiel had never been kissed before. They were nearly as stunned as the angel. Dean glanced at Sam and mouthed the words, 'what the Hell?' Sam shrugged, clearly at a loss for an explanation.

Castiel didn't open his eyes or look up when he said her name.

"Laura…"

His low, rough voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

She stopped, her hand on the door knob, and looked back.

"This kissing thing… I would like… I want… to do more of it…" Castiel hesitated and suddenly looked up at her, his blue eyes intense. "… With you."

Laura blinked. This response was unexpected. A smile crept across her face. "Well. I think we could probably work on that. Sometime soon, maybe."

"Yes." Castiel nodded earnestly as he considered her response. "Yes, sometime soon would be good."

Now Laura laughed softly as she opened the door. "Sometime soon, then. Rest up, boys." She closed the door behind her and disappeared into the early dawn light. The silence she left behind in the room was shattered by Dean's raucous laughter.

"Cas kissed a girl and he LIKED it!"

o o o o

Hi everyone – thanks for reading.

This little story came to my mind while I was working outside. It started with one simple idea: what would a first kiss be like for Castiel? And I just played around from there. This story is just meant to be a snapshot of life, a moment in time, for Castiel - I'm not planning on turning this into a long story at this point. Someday maybe, but for now it is a simple one-shot short short story.

I hope you found some amusement and entertainment in it. I'd love to get feedback if you're willing.


End file.
